diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Dicke Molly/Das Projekt
= Prolog = Ratschet in Kalimdor, direkt am Hafen... Irgendwann... Die schweren Ketten an den Füßen der Männer rasseln im Rhythmus ihrer Schritte. Die Gefangenen bewegen sich langsam vorwärts auf ihrem Weg, entlang des Steges am Hafen der von Goblins beherrschten kleinen Stadt am Meer, mit Namen Ratschet. Es ist das Einzige was man hört, abgesehen von den vereinzeltem lauten Gebrüll der Marinesoldaten, die die Gefangenen anhalten das Schritttempo nicht zu verringern. Einige Goblins betrachten das ´Spektakel´ eher gelassen, die meisten gehen weiter den Tätigkeiten nach, die sie sonst so beschäftigen. "Das sieht nicht gut aus, Käpt´n.", kommt es mit leicht besorgter Mine von Conroy, einem schmierigem Typ mit dickem Bauch. "Aey, Käpt´n. Das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus.", wiederholt Ian Smith, ein großer dürrer, ebenso schmieriger, Zeitgenosse, während er sich die ungepflegten Bartstoppel kratzt. "Käpt´n?" Conroy blickt seinen Gegenüber, Käpt´n John Isaac, fragend an, der ihm aber nicht antwortet, dafür aber immer wieder im Wechsel seinen Kompass und dann den Himmel betrachtet. Auch Smith blickt nach oben, immer dann, wenn es Isaac tut. "Käpt´n?" "Aye, Conroy. Sieht nicht gut aus.", kommt es dann knapp von Isaac, der sich aber sofort wieder dem Kompass und dem Himmel zuwendet. Während der Käpt´n dies tut, zieht die Karawane der in Ketten gelegten Gefangenen an ihnen vorüber, angetrieben von den Soldaten der Marine. Conroy und Smith sehen sich stumm an, während Isaac das Geschehen nicht zu interessieren scheint, was unmittelbar, nein sogar direkt vor ihnen, abläuft. Ein paar der Gefangenen werfen dem Trio am Rande des Steges einen kurzen finsteren Blick zu, alsob man sich kennen würde, sagen aber nichts. "Nicht so langsam, ihr Piratenpack! Rauf aufs Schiff! Der Galgen von Sturmwind wartet auf euch!", kommt es mit kräftiger und dunkler Stimme von einem der Soldaten. Ganz langsam, in Reih und Glied, bewegt sich die Gruppe der Gefangenen vom Steg, über eine schmale Planke, auf ein mächtiges Schiff der Marine, mit Namen SMS Schwertfisch II. Etwas enfernt, schon auf dem Schiff, hört man leisen Gesang. Conroy und Smith schlucken. "Nicht gut...", kommt es leise Smith aus der Kehle, während er leicht den Kopf schüttelt. Einer der Marinesoldaten schreitet forsch auf einen der Offiziere zu, wohl der Käpitan des Schiffes. "Kommodore Cohen...", kommt es knapp, mit einem Salut untermalt, aus dem Mund des Soldaten. "Haben wir alle, Soldat?" Die Stimme des Kommodore Tony Cohen, ist tief und strotzt vor Selbstbewusstein. "Es war ein Erfolg, Kommdore. So viel ist sicher." "Aber haben wir alle?" "Nein, alle nicht, Sir. Der Käpt´n, und einige wenige seiner Crew, sind uns entwischt." "Entwischt? Wie konnte das passieren?" "Nun, äh...", stottert der Soldat "Wir wissen nicht... äh, wir kennen sein Gesicht nicht. Und die Gefangenen schweigen wie ein Grab, Sir." Nur ein knappes "Hmm...", verlässt sodann die Lippen des Kommodore, als er den Soldaten mit einem Nicken entlässt und sich dann seinem Schiff zuwendet. Conroy und Smith schauen sich mit großen Augen an, blicken dann zu ihrem Käpt´n John Isaac, der weiterhin seelenruhig den Himmel zu studieren scheint. "Käpt´n...", flüstert der dicke Conroy nun, sichtlich nervös. "Es wird Zeit zu gehen..." "Ja. Zeit zu gehen...", wiederholt Smith. Isaac schenkt den Beiden nun seine Aufmerksamkeit und nickt, leicht grinsend. "Ja. Wir gehen. Auf zur Dicken Molly. Kommt.", fügt er, fast gut gelaunt, hinzu. Isaac wendet sich ab. Smith und Conroy schauen sich wieder an, schenken den Gefangenen, die gerade die SMS Schwertfisch II betreten, einen letzten Blick, und folgen dann zügig ihrem Käpt´n, der bereits einige Meter Vorsprung hat. "Anker lichten! Auf nach Sturmwind!" Diese Worte vernimmt das Trio noch, ehe es hinter einer der Baracken von Ratschet verschwindet und zielstrebig ihren Weg fortsetzt. "Käptn..." "So, sprecht doch einfach, Smith. Und sagt nicht immer nur Käptn...Käpt´n.", zischt Isaac dem Dürren entgegen. "Also Ihr wisst schon, dass wir gerade keinen Bootsmann und keinen Steuermann mehr haben, Käpt´n?" "Ja, und nen Smutje auch nicht mehr.", ergänzt Conroy. "Und Offizier ´Madenspeck´ Willi ist bereits bei den Fischen.", plappert Smith weiter. "Das, meine Herren....", sagt Isaac in diesem Moment, als er kurz anhält "...ist mir nicht entgangen." "Die werden alle am Galgen in Sturmwind baumeln. Ich habs eben mit eigenen Ohren gehört.", entgegnet Smith und rudert dabei wild mit den Armen. "Yarr, am Galgen...", sagt Isaac nickend. "Hauptsache sie denken an den Kodex." "Der Kodex, ja.", wiederholt Conroy. "Wenn sie ehrliche Piraten sind, halten sie sich dran, Käpt´n." Isaac blinzelt Smith an. "Schonmal einen gesehen...?" "Wie meinen, Käpt´n?" "Ach, vergesst es. Wir kriegen die Dicke Molly schon wieder heil nach Haus. Und in Beutebucht heuern wir neue Leute an. Da sind immer welche zu finden." "Aye, Käpt´n!", sagt Conroy nickend. "Der Rest der Crew ist auf der Molly?", will Isaac wissen. "Aye.", bestätigt Smith mit einem Nicken. "Gut. Dann auf nach Beutebucht. Und wir werden uns dieses Schiff merken...und diesen Kommdore..." "Kommodore Cohen, so heißt der...habs genau gehört.", erklärt Smith. "Aber wie das Schiff heißt, weiß ich nicht." "Kein Wunder. Kannst ja auch nicht lesen, du Taugenichts.", zischt der dicke Conroy dem Dürren entgegen. "SMS Schwertfisch II, so lautet der Name das Schiff, Käpt´n.", ergänzt Conroy. "Cohen, SMS Schwertfisch II ...soso...wir werden uns diese Namen merken.", fügt John Isaac noch an, als sie einen Hang überqueren und vor ihnen, unterhalb in einer kleinen Bucht gelegen, ein großes Schiff sichtbar wird, welches dort vor Anker liegt... ...die Dicke Molly. = Projektvorstellung = Es geht um das Piratenschiff "Die Dicke Molly", um ihre Crew der Schwarzmeerräuber und ihren aktuellen Käpt´n John Isaac, seines Zeichens (und laut seiner Aussagen) ´der´ berühmteste Pirat weit und breit. Die neutrale Hafenstadt Beutebucht, unter der Leitung des Barons Revilgaz, bildet dabei den Stützpunkt und den Rückzugspunkt der Crew. Somit wird, sofern wir an Land und nicht auf Schatzjagd sind, ein großer Teil unseres Rollenspiels eben genau in dieser tollen kleinen Stadt am Meer spielen. Baron Revilgaz und sein ´Geschäftspartner´, der berühmter Taurenpirat der Schwarzmeerräuber, Flottenmeister Seehorn, werden bei unserem RP eine große Rolle spielen, steht doch Käpt´n John Isaac und seine Crew als Schwarzmeerräuber unter seinem Schutz, aber auch unter seiner ´Befehlsgewalt´. Somit wird deutlich, dass wir unter dem Banner der Schwarzmeeräuber und des Barons segeln mit all seinen Vor- und Nachteilen, immer aber auch ein wenig auf den eigenen Gelbeutel bedacht und im Bewusstsein der Gratwanderung NPC´s in unser Spiel einzubinden. Wir werden daher darauf Acht geben Loregewichtigen Charakteren, wie z.Bsp. Baron Revilgaz, keine Dinge in den Mund zu legen, etwa wie: "...Ravilgaz hat persönlich befohlen...". Für das Spiel auf hoher See, und vor Anker an den Ufern der verschiedenen Länder, haben wir uns jeweils ein Schiff ausgeguckt, von dem wir meinen, dass es am besten passt... wohlwissend, dass WoW hier leider nicht die besten Bedingungen für das Piraten-Rollenspiel bietet. Es wird bei uns die verschiedenen Ränge wie die des Offiziers, des Ersten Maats, des Smutje oder des ´einfachen´ Matrosen geben (und noch ein paar mehr, die wir hier nicht alle aufzählen müssen). Der Käpt´n wird die Crew anführen, aber es wird auch einen Rat und einen Kodex - die Gesetze "Der Dicken Molly" - geben, die ein Jeder, gleich ob Schiffsjunge oder Käpt´n, einzuhalten hat. Diese Regeln, oder der Kodex, werden das Piratenspiel "Der Dicken Molly" sehr stark prägen. Hier wollen wir uns von realen Vorbildern gerne inspirieren und leiten lassen. Käpt´n John Isaac und seine Piratencrew werden aber auch das machen, was Piraten eben so machen: ...sich immer auf der Suche nach Schätzen befinden, ...sich das holen, was sie haben wollen und vor Überfällen und dem Kapern anderer Schiffe nicht Halt machen, ...sich betrinken, ...feiern, wenn es etwas zu feiern gibt, ...sich bereichern, wo es nur geht ...sich listenreich Vorteile verschaffen bei jeder Gelegenheit, ...Reichtum anhäufen...und ausgeben, ...sich prügeln, insbesondere in Tavernen und Kneipen, ...und was ihnen sonst noch so alles einfällt! = Wer kann mit machen? Klassen- und Rassenbeschränkung= In Dir schlägt das Herz eines Seemannes? Dich treibt es auf das Meer auf der Suche nach Abenteuern und Gold? Du bist mutig genug auf der Dicken Molly zu segeln unter Leitung des berühmten Käpt´n Isaac? Stark genug, Dich den Gefahren zu stellen, die Dich erwarten werden? Dann solltest Du nicht zögern und auf der Dicken Molly anheuern. Aber... überlege es gut, Sprotte...! Wenn Du erst Mollys Kodex mit deinem Blute unterzeichnet hast, gibt es kein zurück! Und dennoch... Dir winken gefährliche Abenteuer, viel Rum, Weiber und die Aussicht auf Gold! Was kann es Schöneres geben? Alle, die sich für Piraten und für Piraten-Rollenspiel interessieren, können sich angesprochen fühlen und gerne mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen. Wir sehen dann, ob es passt. Was suchen wir? Es versteht sich wohl von selbst, dass wir nicht auf der Suche nach dem Ritter des Königs oder dem Verteidiger des Lichts sind. Auch sucht Käpt´n John Isaac keine Weicheier, Landratten, Muttersöhnchen oder Taugenichtse. "Yarr, so segelt mit dem berühmten Piraten Käpt´n John Isaac, erobert die Weltmeere und füllt eure Taschen mit Gold!" Leute, die Mut haben, ordentlich einen Trinken können, bereit sind für den Anderen einzustehen, für ihn sein Leben geben und sich unterordnen können.... die sind genau richtig! Wir möchten auch betonen, dass wir nicht nur das tolle und stets gute Piratenleben bespielen wollen, wo es nur Sonnenschein, fette Beute, viele Frauen (oder Männer) und immer einen guten Ausgang haben wird. Nein, auch das öde Warten auf dem Schiff, Krankheiten an Bord, Stürme auf See, Hunger und Durst auf Grund des fehlenden oder verdorbenen Proviants, Verletzungen und Verwundungen, Gefangenschaften und noch einiges mehr soll in unserem Spiel ihren Platz finden. Welche Rasse, Klasse? Wir bespielen vorwiegend Menschen-Charaktere. Käpt´n John Isaac traut Niemanden! Und schon mal gar nicht einer Person, die kein Mensch ist. Am ehesten könnte noch ein Gnom Akzeptanz in der Crew des Käpt´ns finden. Am Ende gilt es aber Isaac und seine Crew zu überzeugen, dass man geeignet ist für "Die Dicke Molly". Zudem sollte bei der Klassenwahl bedacht werden, dass der Charakter eine Klinge tragen kann. Magischen Dingen, im vollen Bewußtsein das es diese übernatürlichen Dinge gibt, stehen wir sehr skeptisch, fast gar ängstlich, gegenüber. Man ist eher von dem Säbel, der Donnerbüchse, der Klinge und ner Buddel voll Rum überzeugt. Alles, was untot ist, wird definitiv keinen Platz bei uns finden können. Noch schlimmer als diese übernatürliche Magie ist für den Piraten der Fluch des Untodes. Wenn hier Rassen oder Klassen aufgeführt werden, wo es sich auf den 1. Blick so liest, dass sie nicht zu uns passen, so heißt das natürlich nicht, dass wir nicht mit allen Rassen auch RP gerne machen wollen. Ganz in Gegenteil! Aber trauen werden wir ihnen (natürlich) dennoch nicht ;-)